Of Majikku and Renkinjutsu
by AeronielofMirkwood
Summary: While on a mission, an error is made and Natsu and Lucy find themselves in Amestris, a land they believe to be full of strange magic users. They run into the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, who believe the dragon slayer and Celestial Spirit wizard to be alchemy users of a different kind. Will Lucy and Natsu ever make it back to Fiore? Some NaLu romance. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Of Majikku and Renkinjutsu

Chapter 1: Lost

Everybody on Team Natsu was getting ready to go out on a quest. Natsu was the next person to choose the mission to go out on, so he chose one that seemed mysterious and strange, but it had a very large reward. 10 million Jewels. Erza was surprised that the person offering this didn't make it an S Class quest. The quest was to go and investigate a cave in the middle of a forest outside of Oshibana. According to the client, several people have entered the cave but never came back out. When search parties were dispatched into the cave, they found the cave to be empty and there to be no trace of any humans ever entering it. The client, being the mayor of Oshibana, was very concerned that it might be a dark guild or something far more sinister. After reading over the request, Erza decided that it was probably best that she and the rest of the team accepted this job. Since they had taken out a few dark guilds in the past, she figured it would be pretty easy to investigate the cave and put an end to whatever was happening inside of it. They decided to leave Magnolia the moment the sun arose the next day.

The following day, Lucy awoke to the sound of Natsu yelling at her to wake up. She opened her eyes and rolled over to face the window and saw Natsu hanging outside and banging on the window. Lucy had forgotten that she locked the window last night. She was really tired of always waking up and finding Natsu either in her kitchen with a face full of food or curled up next to her in her bed. She got out of bed and opened the window.

"What do you want, Natsu?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. She opened them back up to see Happy flying through the window. Natsu just stared at Lucy.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" she asked.

"Oi Lucy, that's sexy," said Happy as he put his paws over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Lucy looked down at herself. She was wearing a see through white tank top and black panties. Her face flushed red. Lucy had completely forgotten that since she locked her window, she decided to sleep with practically nothing on knowing Natsu wouldn't be in her apartment when she woke up. She was completely embarrassed. After she shook off her redness, she noticed Natsu was still staring at her.

"Natsu! Turn around, dammit!" yelled Lucy as she threw a pillow at his face. "Why are you still staring anyway?! GET OUT." Lucy started pushing Natsu back out the window in which he came in through. Natsu tried to shake off his thoughts about what he saw before he said something.

"Ah! Wait Lucy! I'm sorry! I'm only here because we are already late for our mission! Erza wanted to leave at dawn and it's already 8:30," said Natsu while waving his hands in front of him to signal he was sorry and that's all he went there for.

"Oh shit!" said Lucy when she realized that today was the day they were going on this weird quest that Natsu had picked. She immediately ran over to her dresser and grabbed her usual blue skirt and yellow and blue top that Virgo had given her from the Spirit World. She didn't care that Natsu was still standing there. She ripped off her tank top, threw on her black strapless bra that was on the floor, threw on the rest of her clothes, grabbed her keys off the kitchen table and ran out the door with Natsu's arm in her hand. She knew that if she made Erza wait any longer, she would be in trouble.

Natsu was still a little in shock when they were about to arrive at the guild from witnessing Lucy change that quickly and also that she had completely stripped in front of him. He saw Lucy naked. He couldn't shake that image from his head. Yeah, he had seen her that way before when he walked in her bathroom while she was in the bath, but this time the image was sticking around and he wasn't sure why. _Why am I thinking about that now?_, he thought.

When the trio arrived at the guild, Erza and Gray were standing out front waiting. Erza had with her, her usual cart of luggage and Gray was already not wearing a shirt.

"What took you so long, flame brain?" asked Gray impatiently.

"You wanna go, ice princess?" said Natsu as he jumped in front of Gray while butting heads with him. Erza just shot both of them a death glare and they both shuttered in fear.

"Lucy was snoring like a dinosaur this morning!" said Happy while letting out a chuckle.

"Shut it, cat!" said Lucy as she shot Happy an 'I'm going to feed you to a giant fish' glare. She turned to Erza and said, "I'm sorry I over slept!"

"Don't worry about it," said Erza. "Let's just quickly board this train. It's supposed to leave in 10 minutes." With that, Team Natsu set off towards the train station running just as fast as Jet.

XxXxX

"I can't wait to receive this reward! I won't have to worry about my rent for months!" said Lucy as she sat back in her seat and let out a relieved sigh.

"I can't wait to go buy new armor!" said Erza with a glitter in her eyes. "Maybe I will even upgrade my sexy armor I bought a while back. It doesn't seem quite up to par for use with Jellal," mumbled Erza to herself.

"What did you say, Erza?" asked Gray.

"Oh, nothing!" said Erza as she turned her face to hide her pink cheeks. Both Lucy and Gray smirked at her defensive response. Natsu just rolled over in the seat. His face was blue.

"I _–urp–_ hate _–urp–_ trains," stuttered Natsu in between trying to hold back his breakfast.

"Don't worry! We will arrive in Oshibana soon!" said Lucy in a cheerful voice while smiling at Natsu. She was lying, of course. Oshibana was still over 2 hours away. They had only just left Magnolia. _Poor Natsu_, she thought.

XxXxX

Team Natsu arrived in Oshibana a little after noon. They had to switch trains at Onibus because the one they were on had broken down. As soon as they got off the train, they immediately headed toward City Hall to meet the mayor of Oshibana. Naturally, Natsu and Happy wanted to go stuff their faces, but seeing as how late they already were to meeting the client, Erza had tied rope around their waists and dragged them along.

"So mayor, would you mind explaining the mission in more detail? I only understand a brief part and would like more information before we head out there to investigate the cave," said Erza.

"Well, you see, several citizens entered the cave to try to harvest a particular type of mushroom that grows there. They are very valuable and rare, you see. Since the cave is on the outskirts of Oshibana, it is a 2 day journey there and back. When a week had passed and the citizens still weren't back, I dispatched a search party you see. When the search party entered the cave, they found baskets of mushrooms knocked over but not a trace of any of the lost citizens. The search party decided to bring back some of the mushrooms but then apparently a beam of light lit up the cave and all of the search party had disappeared. Only one person survived, you see. He is now being watched because of the sight he witnessed," said the mayor.

"Well," said Erza as she turned to her companions "We should go and immediately investigate this and get to the bought of it." With that, Team Natsu set off to find the cave and investigate it.

XxXxX

It was a little before sundown when Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy reached the area where the cave was located. The forest had lost almost all the light due to the over grown canopy of trees. The group could not see more than 4 meters in front of them.

"Where the hell is this damn cave? I can't see anything!" said Gray.

"According to the mayor, it should be round here somewhere," said Lucy. Just then, Natsu, who was leading the group because of his excellent sense of smell, stopped in his tracks. This caused Lucy to bump into him followed by Erza and Gray.

"Oi Natsu! What are you doing?! Don't just stop short like that ya bastard!" said Gray.

"I can smell the cave nearby," said Natsu who appeared to pay no attention to Gray's remake. Everyone immediately followed Natsu to the cave's location.

When the all entered the cave, a feeling of great pressure came over them. Their bodies felt heavier than usual and the air appeared to have a thinner atmosphere. The cave was no more than a few feet wide, just barely enough for two people to walk past each other without grazing shoulders. Natsu used his dragon slayer magic to illuminate the cave. After searching and investigating for a while, Erza finally broke the silence.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any sign of foul play here," she said.

"What happened to the citizens I wonder," said Lucy as she continued to the back of the cave. Natsu followed behind her. "Hey Natsu, do you think those are the mushrooms the citizens were trying to collect?" asked Lucy as she pointed to a corner of the cave that had baskets scattered about. Natsu shrugged as Erza walked over to inspect the mysterious mushrooms.

"They look very strange," said Erza. The mushrooms were red with yellow spots on them and were approximately 5 inches long and no more than 2 inches wide. The stalks were solid black and the whole mushroom appeared to glow when light was near.

"I wonder what makes these so special?" questioned Gray.

"I wonder what they taste like," said Natsu and Happy in unison while drooling. They were still quite hunger from their journey.

"Well they look pretty weird. I wouldn't touch them if I was you, Natsu. Remember what happened to you Happy and Gray the last time you guys ate weird mushrooms?" said Lucy while she remembered the time when those 3 sprouted mushrooms of various sized from the tops of their heads. Lucy shuttered at that memory. It was definitely one of the weirdest one she had since she joined Fairy Tail. As she looked back at Natsu, he was in the midst of bending down and picking up a mushroom to eat.

"Natsu don't!" shouted Lucy as she slapped the mushroom out of Natsu's hand. Just then the cave became illuminated with a blinding blue light.

"What's going on?!" shouted Erza.

"Natsu! I told you not to touch those mushrooms!" screeched Lucy.

"Now you did it you flame brain!" said Gray.

When the blue light subsided, only Gray, Erza, and Happy were left in the cave.

"Where did Natsu and Lucy go?!" asked Erza. She had now become extremely worried.

XxXxX

The sun was high in the sky when Lucy awoke in the middle of a field and lying on top of Natsu, her face in his crotch. As she opened her eyes, a splitting headache came over her. As she came back to her senses, she realized how she was lying on top of Natsu and immediately scrambled away, her face flushed bright red. Then she realized that Natsu was still out cold.

"Oi Natsu! Wake up! Are you okay?! Answer me!" shouted Lucy while violently shaking Natsu by the shoulders. Natsu coughed and attempted to sit up.

"Where are we?" asked Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head. Lucy shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I don't see Gray or Erza or Happy anywhere. Plus, it's daytime and I'm pretty sure it was almost dusk when we entered that cave," said Lucy. Then her eyes widened as if she realized something. "The cave!" She jumped to her feet and looked around. She saw no cave, no trees, just empty grasslands with a few houses off in the distance.

Well, let's look around a bit and see if we can find something," suggested Lucy as she smiled and out stretched her hand to help Natsu up. He accepted her offer and returned the smile, his cheeks tainted pink.

The both looked around while rubbing their sore joints and limbs. They felt like they had fallen out of the sky. As they left the field, Natsu and Lucy started to make their way towards the houses. Lucy thought that was the best plan because she knew if Erza was in the area, that what she would do first. They knocked on each of the doors to the houses they came across but no one was home.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Lucy as she let out a heavy sigh. Natsu looked around for some sort of sign to point them in any direction.

"Oi Lucy, there's a train station nearby, we can go there and see if we can find out anything," suggested Natsu.

"But Natsu, you hate trains! What if we have to ride one?" asked Lucy. Natsu shuttered.

"Well, I will just have to suck it up this time, I guess," he said.

As Natsu and Lucy made their way to the train station, they passed a sign that read "Welcome to Resembool."

"Resembool? I wonder how we ended up in another town. I don't even know where this town is located in Fiore," said Lucy.

When they arrived at the train station, they asked if anyone there had seen a red-haired, armor wearing woman with a shirtless black haired man and a flying blue cat. The only responses the got were either crazy looks or people telling them to go to Central City and as a "State Alchemist", whatever that was. After receiving zero help, Lucy decided that they should broad the next train to Central City and look for one of these "State Alchemists" she keeps hearing about. _Maybe they will know where Gray and Erza and Happy are_, she thought. Natsu grumbled at the thought of boarding another train when he still hadn't had anything to eat. They bought their tickets and boarded the next train heading towards Central City after the ticket salesman told them to see the Fullmetal Alchemist since he is from Resembool. Natsu and Lucy decided to look for him first once they arrived in Central**.**

**A/N: You will see Ed and Al in the next chapter. Also, this takes place during Brotherhood because I liked it better and they way that the characters were portrayed was amazing. So that's what I will be following. Thanks for reading!  
**

**~Aeroniel**


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprising Encounter

Chapter 2: A Surprising Encounter

"I _–urp–_ hate trains," uttered Natsu as he attempted to keep himself upright.

"You always say that," sighed Lucy. She was beginning to wonder where in the world she and Natsu had ended up. _Nothing about this place is familiar, and I don't think I've ever read about it in any books_, she thought. Lucy was deep in thought, looking out the window of the train trying to piece together everything that had happened for a while before she realized that Natsu was trying to talk to her.

"Oi Lucy! Are you even listening to me?" asked Natsu who had now somehow managed to speak without turning completely blue and sweaty.

"Huh? Oh sorry Natsu! I was just thinking about everything that has happened," replied Lucy as she looked the pink-haired dragon slayer straight in the eyes before looking away again. Natsu blushed slightly at the fact that Lucy's eyes seemed as if they were looking straight into his soul, passionately. Lucy's face was tainted pink at the fact that she had looked at Natsu so seriously. She didn't mean to, even though she absolutely loved looking in his dark green eyes.

"Well uh, anyway," said Natsu as he turned his head in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks, "What do ya think this 'Fullmetal Alchemist' looks like anyway?"

"Well guessing by the name, I would say he has several body parts, if not his whole body, made of metal," suggested Lucy.

"You mean like a robot?!" asked Natsu. Lucy thought he sounded a little too excited about that.

"I don't know, we will find out when we meet him!" said Lucy with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Suddenly, Natsu's motion sickness came back and he rolled over on the floor. Lucy just sighed and went back to looking out the window while she waited for the train to arrive in Central City.

XxXxX

It was mid-afternoon when Natsu and Lucy had finally arrived in Central City. As usual, it took Natsu a good 7 minutes before he was able to actually step off the train and onto the immobile platform. Once Natsu gained his bearings again, the two wizards began looking for any sign that would point them in the direction of the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and his whereabouts. As they walked through the train station, they heard conversation about something called an 'alchemy festival' taking place all throughout Central. Neither Natsu nor Lucy knew what that meant.

"This sure is a weird town," said Natsu as he looked at the citizens' clothing and listened to the way they talked. To him, it seemed like some of them spoke differently.

"Yes, it is a little different. Come one let's head into town," said Lucy as she grabbed onto Natsu's hand.

When the two young wizards stepped out of the train station, they notice the city of Central to be even crazier and busier than Magnolia, and maybe even Fairy Tail! They saw magical vehicles all in the streets, signs everywhere that read "57th Annual Alchemy Festival". All Natsu and Lucy could do was stand at the entrance to the train station and be completely taken over with a sensory overload. Lucy was the first to shake off her daze. She looked around for anyone that might be able to help them. She decided that she would start by finding one of these 'alchemy' magic users and asking them if they could point her and Natsu in the direction of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Come on Natsu, let's start heading for the crowds. Someone might be able to help us out there!" said Lucy as she started to make her way down the steps of the train station. Natsu followed suit.

"Oi Lucy, what kind of magic is alchemy anyway?" asked Natsu.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It's never shown up in any books I've read and I've never met or heard about anyone using such a magic. I guess it could be a type of lost magic. Kind of like the Time Arc that Ultear used or the God Slayer magic. We will know more once we start getting answers to our questions," stated Lucy as she continued for the crowds ahead. _But it is strange that a whole city of people would be able to use this lost magic, if that's what it is. No, wait, it HAS to be lost magic. There is no other explanation for it. But still, why would only this city use it? It is just that rare and secretive that they keep all knowledge of it to themselves? Hopefully we will find out when we find this Fullmetal guy_, thought Lucy.

As the duo got closer to the crowds, Natsu's nose kept being taken over by the scents of foods he's never smelt before. He realized that he still had not eaten anything since breakfast which was almost 6 hours ago.

"Lucy! Can we stop for a minute? I still haven't eaten anything!" complained Natsu.

"Yeah sure, just make it quick! We need to get back home soon. I'm sure Gray and Erza and Happy are worried sick," replied Lucy. As soon as Natsu heard the words "Yeah" he took off, letting his nose lead the way. 20 minutes had gone by since Natsu took off and Lucy had lost sight of him sometime during that time frame. She wanted to find him soon so they could start looking again.

"Natsu! Oi Natsu! Where did you go?" shouted Lucy while looking all around for the pink-haired dragon slayer. As she wandered a little further into Central, she caught a glimpse of pink spiky hair. She knew it had to be Natsu. _How many guys have cute, pink spiky hair like him?_, she thought to herself. She ran towards Natsu in an attempt to catch up with him. When she was close enough, she reached out her arm and grabbed a hold of his arm, which startled him and he jumped. Natsu whipped around so fast that his face was within centimeters of Lucy's face. Once they realized how close they were to each other, both of their faces turned a dark crimson color. They stood like that for a few seconds before quickly turning their faces away to hide their embarrassment.

"I-I finally found you," said Lucy. She was a little shaken by their close proximity just a few seconds ago.

"S-sorry I ran off like that. I smelled some awesome foods and let my nose lead me. I didn't realize I was that hungry!" said an apologetic Natsu as he rubbed the back of his neck and shot Lucy his famous tooth grin. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at how goofy he was sometimes.

"It's okay," said Lucy with a slight smile. "Let's continue walking to see if we can find that Fullmetal Alchemist." Just then, Lucy felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was a citizen of Central.

"If you are looking for the Fullmetal Alchemist, he's somewhere over there near that big crowd with his brother," said that townsman while pointing towards the east where a large crowd was beginning to gather.

"Thanks!" said Lucy as she grabbed Natsu's hand and began to run towards the crowd. This caused Natsu's face to turn the same color as his hair.

As they got closer to the crowd, they began to see flashes of light. Lucy and Natsu tried to push their way through the crowd to see if they could get closer to the front to see this alchemist fellow. As they were attempting to make their way through the crowd, they noticed the light getting brighter. _What a strange type of magic_, they both thought in unison. As they reached the inner edges of the crowd, they saw a tall man in a suit of metal having a 'magic' and physical battle with a shorter, blonde man in a red cloak with a strange black symbol on the back of it.

"Oi Lucy, which one you think is the Fullmetal Alchemist," asked Natsu. Before Lucy could answer, a sword went flying past her face.

"Where the hell did that sword come from?!" shouted Lucy while a look of complete shock came over her face. Natsu had instinctively pulled her closer to him to prevent her from being injured.

"Do you think one of them uses magic that is similar to Erza's?" asked Natsu. As he asked this question, the younger wizard duo continued to observe the battle taking place in the middle of the city. As they watched, they saw the shorter blonde man clap his hands together and then touch the ground which resulted in him pulling out a javelin.

"That's definitely **NOT** Erza's magic," said the two wizards in unison while still in awe of what they just witnessed. As they said this, the man in the metal suit of armor drew a strange 'magic' circle on the group and held his hands on the edges which produced a 6 ft high wall which stopped the javelin and made it crumble back to rock. Both Natsu and Lucy realized that these two people used the same kind of alchemy magic, although it appeared to be much stronger that the other stuff they witnessed while walking through the streets before. They could tell that one of these two guys was the Fullmetal Alchemist they were looking for. The battle continued until a tall man with one blonde curl entered the sparring circle.

"Alright Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, this sparring match has been decided to end with a draw. Only because you boys are on the path to destroying this part of the street!" stated the military-looking man.

"Yeah, yeah Major Armstrong, we get it," said the short blonde man. "Alright everyone clear out! This match is over!"

"Thank you for watching," said the tall metal suit wearing man. Natsu and Lucy both noticed that by the sound of his voice, he was much younger than them yet he was so much taller. The two Elric brothers continued to have a conversation with Maj. Armstrong about something dealing with someone named Mustang and something about some stone, but Lucy couldn't quite tell if she heard it all correctly so she pushed it out of her mind. When the major had finally walked away, the Elric brothers turned around to walk in the other direction only to see Natsu and Lucy blocking their path.

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" asked Lucy and Natsu in unison while looking at the tall metal man.

"Uh, uh um… no. That would be my older brother here, Ed," stated the younger brother in the metal suit. "My name is Al!" he continued while offering a friendly wave. Both Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and then at the short, blonde haired, red cloak wearing boy. They couldn't believe that he was the famed Fullmetal Alchemist they heard so much about. He was short, didn't look at brave as some of the stories they heard made him out to be, and he also didn't appear to be made of metal. _Umph, it would have been cool if he was a robot_, thought Natsu.

At this point, Ed was already teaming with anger at the fact that yet **another** person had mistaken Al for him. He attempted to shake of this anger before responding to the duo standing in front of him.

"Yes! I am the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" said Ed with a proud smile on his face.

"Well that was a surprise. You're such a pipsqueak!" laughed Natsu while pointing and looking down at Edward.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK AND LOOK DOWN ON ME AS IF I AM LOWER THAN YOU! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM WITH!" shouted Ed while jumping up and down.

"Nii-san, he didn't say any of that," said Al as he shook his head and sighed. Ed didn't even hear him.

"And like you're one to talk! With your pink hair and ridiculous clothes! How about putting on a damn shirt?!" shouted Ed back at Natsu.

"You wanna go, little man?! I'm fired up now!" shouted Natsu. Ed signaled for Natsu to come at him.

"Natsu! Please don't! You'll destroy the town!" said Lucy as she looked away in embarrassment, while Alphonse let out a big sigh. It was too late by the time Lucy said this. The Fullmetal Alchemist and Dragon Slayer wizard were starting to battle each other in the middle of Central City. Al and Lucy just looked on in shock.

"Karyū no Tekken!" yelled Natsu while swinging his flaming fist towards Ed. He was barely able to dodge Natsu's attack. Ed clapped his hands together and touched the ground, in which he pulled out another javelin. He aimed for Natsu's feet hoping to trip him up. _What kind of alchemy is he using? The alchemy he uses sort of resembles Col. Mustang's flame alchemy but on a much more explosive level_, thought Ed.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" shouted Natsu while blowing bright red flames out of his mouth. Ed barely had enough time to use his alchemy to put up a wall in front of him to block the flames. Natsu then began swinging at Ed with his Karyū no Tekken attack. Ed ran towards a pole and just before touching it, he clapped his hands together and changed the pole into a sword. He used the sword to block Natsu's punches. _This magic is a lot alike Gray's maker magic_, thought Natsu. Lucy and Al looked at each other and decided that they needed to stop this before that part of the city was destroyed. The both ran towards their counterparts in an attempt to get them to calm down. After a few minutes, both Natsu and Ed had stopped chasing each other and were now standing a few feet apart. Lucy was telling and scolding Natsu about didn't go off to find the Fullmetal Alchemist to fight him, but to ask him for help. Natsu nodded in agreement, although he wasn't happy about it. Lucy then turned to face the Elric brothers.

"I'd like to apologize for the way Natsu behaved, Fullmetal Alchemist-san," stated Lucy while bowing apologetically not knowing how to address Ed. Ed blushed slightly at the fact that when Lucy bent over, he could see straight down her shirt. That was the first time he had ever seen boobs before. His face became redder the more he thought about it.

"Call me Ed, uh…" said the young State Alchemist.

"Lucy! And this is Natsu," said Lucy as she pointed toward the dragon slayer standing on her left.

"Right! Natsu and Lucy! Nice to meet you! Anyway, what brings you to Central?" asked Ed.

"Well, actually we were looking for you. We were told by some people in…. Natsu what was that town called again?" asked Lucy.

"Uhh, Resembool I think," said Natsu as he scratched and titled his head. Ed and Al both looked at each other when they heard the name.

"That's our home town!" they said in unison. "No wonder they told you to see out the amazing Fullmetal Alchemist," added Edward with a smile on his face. "So what can I help you with?" he asked. Lucy and Natsu both spent the next hour or so explain their current situation to the Elric brothers. Throughout the explanation, Ed kept thinking about Lucy's chest and that made him blush. _Jeez she's attractive_, thought Ed to himself.

"So basically, what you guys are saying is, is that you ended up in Resembool and you have no clue who you got there? That's strange. We have seen some pretty weird stuff in our search for the Philosopher's Stone, but never as weird as this," said Alphonse. Natsu and Lucy both nodded in agreement.

"Well, I've decided! My brother and I will help you figure out what happened and help you guys get back home" stated a pride filled Ed. "Especially if it means helping you, Lucy," continued Ed. Lucy smiled and blushed which made Natsu a little jealous.

"Al, we are gonna put our search on hold for now and help them out!" said Ed as he turned to face his brother. Al agreed that it was the same thing he was thinking.

"What's a philosopher's stone?" asked an extremely confused Natsu. Ed and Al told them that it was something they were looking for to fix something they both lost. Natsu and Lucy now had a vague understanding of what it was.

"Anyway, let's head over to Central's library and see if there are any books in there that can give us a lead," said Ed to the group. As they began to head in the direction of the library, Natsu became curious about something else.

"What kind of magic do you guys use here?" asked Natsu, who directed the question to both Edward and Alphonse. The Elric brother looked at each other before responding.

"Magic? What do you mean? Alchemy is just science, not magic," replied Ed. Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other with very confused faces. They both had the same thought: _WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!_

"What?!" exclaimed the two wizards.

**A/N: WOO! New chapter! I will try to update this one at least once a week. We'll see. Anyway, let me just say something here. I DO NOT SHIP Ed x Lucy! I AM A 210% NaLu SHIPPER and EdWin SHIPPER. I threw in the part there about Ed blushing and Lucy's boobs, and Lucy blushing because it will make for a better romance picture between Natsu and Lucy that will be painted down the road. As of right now, I have no clue where I am going with this still, but I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**~Aeroniel**


End file.
